Fairly OddParents in: Evil Comes to a Boyle
by superdork398
Summary: What happens when Elmer's boyle breaks off of Elmer's face? Well, you're about to find out in this crazy story. F.Y.I. Elmer's boyle doesn't break off of Elmer until chapter 3. Please r&r but, please, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents.

Author's note: This might be a little confusing right now, but it will become clearer as the story progresses. Please enjoy.

Fairly OddParents in:

**Evil Comes to a Boyle**

Chapter 1: It begins

Location: Boylesburg, formerly known as Dimmsdale

Year: 2025

Timmy: Come on guys! This is our last chance to stop him.

Chester: It's useless, he's got spies everywhere. We should just give up now.

AJ: I never thought I'd say this Timmy, but Chester's right. It's hopeless! I've ran through this dozens of times in every way, shape, and form, but every single time, the plan failed.

Timmy: No, I won't just give up after 15 years of fighting. I'm gonna do this whether you're with me or not. And if I go down today, I'll go down fighting.

You're all probably wondering what's going on right now, aren't you? Well, let's go back to the beginning.

Doctor: It's a boy Mrs. Turner.

Not that far! Dang it, I can't find the right flashback. I guess I'll just have to tell you how it all happened myself. You see, it all started 15 years ago. The guys and I were hanging around at AJ's house. Those were the days.

AJ: So Elmer, you're sure that you want me to remove your boyle?

Elmer: Yep, I can't take him anymore! All he forces me to think about is taking over the world! I'm sick of it!

So, AJ went to remove Elmer's boyle, but it just wouldn't come off.

Bob: Puny mortals! You can't remove me because I've been living on Elmer's face for so long, that I have become attatched in a way where I can only be removed if I want to come off, and I'm not gonna come off until my plan is completed!

AJ: Did your boyle just talk to us?

Bob: Yes, and let me show you what else I can do.

Bob then took full control of Elmer's body and forced Elmer to lift Chester up above his head and throw him into a wall, allowed Elmer to fly, and performed all kinds of God-like miracles.

Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Sanjay: Coooooool.

Sanjay: Let us build a giant golden statue of Elmer and worship it!

Bob(thinking): Yes, perfect.

Author's note: I hope that you like this story. I've been meaning to write it for a long time and finally decided to write it. Adios.


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: As you all should know by now, I don't own Fairly OddParents.

Author's note: Sorry that I took so long to update this, I was just having writer's block. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Preparations

Timmy and the gang went, split up and went to search for gold for the statue of Elmer. About two hours later, they all met up in AJ's front yard with what they found.

Timmy: I found my perfect attendance award.

AJ: I found the shattered pieces from the tropphy from the Academic Brainathon.

Sanjay: I didn't find anything.

Elmer: I found my dad's gold tooth.

Chester: I found a huge room full of gold. There was some weird sign on the door to the room where I found the gold.

AJ: What did the sign say?

Chester: Secretary value. Donuts entered. Al unartistic purple hoot ember willoughby art tested.

Just then, five cop cars drove up to AJ's house.

Cops: Chester McBadbat! Give us back the gold so we can return it to the bank or you'll go to jail!

AJ: I'm guessing that the sign actually said "Security vault. Do not enter. All unauthorized people who enter will be arrested."

Cops: That's right, so just give us back the gold or we'll be authorized to use deadly force.

Chester: Whatever.

Chester gave the gold to the cops and the cops drove back to the bank to return the gold.

Timmy: I guess we're gonna need some more gold if we're gonna build that statue of Elmer.

AJ: I just remembered, I'm really good at alchemy!

Chester: I don't wanna go to Alkatraz! Why do I have to go? I returned the gold, and I was framed for stealing that llama! And I didn't mean to hit Crocker with that baseball, although it was pretty funny, it was an accident! I swear!

AJ: I said alchemy, not Alkatraz.

Timmy: What the heck is alchemy?

AJ: Alchemy is a special kind of science that allows a person to turn lead into gold. All I need is a bunch of lead and I can make us all the gold that we'll need.

Elmer: But where are we gonna get lead from?

AJ: All I'll need is a bunch of mechanical pencils, then I can take out the lead and use it to make gold.

Chester: TO THE DOLLAR STORE!

Timmy: Why should we go to the dollar store?

Chester: Duh, mechanical pencils are on sale, buy 5 mechanical pencils at full price and get 250 packs of lead for free.

Timmy: Then what are we doing here, all we need is a couple bucks and we can get that lead in no time.

Timmy, Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer ran to their houses and each grabbed $5.00 and their bikes.

Later at the dollar store...

Chester: Okay guys, 5 mechanical pencils cost $1.00, we each have $5.00 which means that we have a total of $25.00 which means that we can get...

AJ: We can get six-thousand two hundred-fifty (6250) packs of lead.

Timmy: Cool.

So, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer each grabbed 25 mechanical pencils and 1250 packs of lead each and went up to the counter to pay for their supplies.

Store clerk guy: Hello, whoa nelly that's a lot of lead! What are you guys gonna do with all of it?

AJ: I'm going to use the science of alchemy to turn it all into gold.

Store clerk guy: That's just dandy. So, anyways, your total comes to $25.00. Have a nice day.

Timmy and friends: Whatever.

So, then Timmy and the gang went back to AJ's house with their 6250 packs of lead so that AJ could turn the led into gold.

Later at AJ's house...

Timmy: So, how does this alchemy stuff work?

AJ: It's kind of hard to explain, I'd tell you but it'd probably give you a head ache. (Author's note: I don't know how alchemy works, all I know is that it can be used to turn lead into gold.)

Timmy: Alright then, just turn the lead to gold so we can build the statue.

So, AJ used his knowledge of alchemy to turn the lead into gold, then he melted the gold down into a liquid state and kept it in a pot. Then, he took two large blocks of a special kind of wax that AJ created that expand when heated and pressed Elmer's back into one block and Elmer's front into the other block. After that, he cooked his wax blocks so that they'd expand exponentially and create a large mold for their golden statue of Elmer. After the blocks had solidified completely, AJ put the blocks together and poured the liqid gold into the blocks.

AJ: Once this gold solidifies again, we can take the golden statue out onto the front lawn and worship it.

Bob then used one of his strange abilities to quickly solidify the golden statue of Elmer, lift it out of the molds, and put it out onto AJ's front lawn for Timmy and his friends to worship.

Author's note: I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review, but no flames. Please.


	3. The idol, the plague, and the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly OddParents.

Author's note: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've just had a bad case of writer's block. Don't worry though, I'm trying to work on chapter 4 already. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the shortness.

Chapter 3: An idol, a plague, and a plot

Timmy and his friends immediately ran outside to worship the giant golden statue of Elmer. After about 7 hours of worshipping the idol, Timmy, Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay had to go home for dinner and such. After dinner, Timmy and his friends walked upstairs, brushed their teeth and went to bed. (Author's note: Timmy and his friends were all at their own houses, I'm just saying that everything was happening at a relatively similar time in 5 different locations.) Then next morning, they all woke up to a very unexpected surprise. All of them had boyles all over their faces. A few hours later, Timmy and the gang met up in AJ's front yard like they'd planned the night before.

Timmy: Guys, I don't think that we should be worshipping this idol of Elmer. I think it may have something to do with our boyles.

Bob: Nonsense Timmy, you guys should keep worshipping the idol. I know exactly how to get rid of your boyles.

Bob then took control of Elmer and used some sort of power that he has to remove all of the boyles except for himself.

Bob: See, you don't need to stop. You guys keep worshipping the idol and I'll get rid of your boyles for you.

Timmy and the gang continued worshipping for about another week and Bob always removed their boyles for them. But little did they know that Bob was actually planning to use the boyles that he removed as his own private army.

Timmy: Is it just me, or is Bob not cleaning up the boyles that he removes from our faces?

Just then, all the boyles that Bob removed from Timmy and the gang's faces suddenly came to life and started attacking Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Sanjay. But for some reason, they didn't attack Elmer.

Timmy: Hey, why isn't Elmer getting attacked.

Bob: Oh, how rude of me, I guess I should share the pain I'm causing you guys with Elmer.

Bob then detatched himself from Elmer's face and some of Bob's private army of boyles started attacking Elmer.

Elmer: Why are you doing this Bob?

Bob: In order to take over the world, I needed to get you guys out of the way, plus I needed an army to help me out.

Elmer: For the record, I blame you.

AJ: Why are you blaming me for this, Bob's your boyle.

Chester: It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we can beat Elmer up later, but right now we have to **RUN FOR OUR STINKIN' LIVES!**

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Please review but no flames. Adios.


	4. The war begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Farily OddParents!

Author's note: YAY! Chapter 4! I didn't think I'd get it up so quickly. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: The war begins

So Timmy and the gang ran as fast as they could to Timmy's treehouse which immediately became what it was like in the episode where Timmy shrunk down to toy size to play with his Crimson Chin action figure one last time before they planned to destroy it. The only difference was that they had actual lazers instead of just water balloons.

Timmy: Prepare to fire lazers!

Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer: Lazers locked captain.

Cosmo: I love it when the lazers get locked.

Timmy: FIRE!

Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer fired all their lazers at the boyle army, but they just kept coming.

A few minutes later...

Timmy: Status report!

Chester: We're giving them all we've got captain, but there's just too many of them!

AJ: They've already taken out two of our outer shields and they've almost destroyed the 3rd.

Sanjay: Power levels are at 29 captain!

Timmy: Convert all emergency power to weaponry and activate the super weapon.

Sanjay: But, if the super weapon doesn't work, we'll be all out of power!

Timmy: I don't care, just do it!

Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer: Sir, yes, Sir!

Sanjay did as he was told and converted all of the emergency power into the weaponry, then Chester lifted up a large glass case and pressed the giant red button. Suddenly, the floor and ceiling of the treehouse opened up and a giant lazer cannon rose up from the opening in the floor and up through the ceiling.

Timmy: Charge the ultimate lazer cannon!

AJ: Ultimate lazer cannon charged captain!

Timmy: Fire the ultimate lazer cannon!

AJ then pressed the fire button and the ultimate lazer cannon fired a huge blast of white hot light at the giant army of living boyles, but then, the boyles dispersed and the lazer missed. Then, the boyles joined back together into a large fist and smashed the tree house.

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review but don't flame. Adios.


End file.
